Two Halves Make Me Whole
by Dansama92
Summary: My telling of the story that happens in this game. Some Characters might be OC in later chapters. Not really sure what else to put for summary at the moment.


Hey everyone I'm back (sort of). Now I know this is a new story instead of updating one of my older ones but I am working on still stuck with my Naruto one (although I have seen two people who have tried rewriting it with my permission) while thinking over on what to change and improve on. My crossover one I am not entirely sure on right now but will update when I get some ideas on how to finish it. My life does not have as much free time since I got a full time job.

AN: Now then I've always wanted to try my luck at writing a story based off this game after I played it since there are some things I felt could be improved on such as characters who can only marry the unit, going into what happens when you are traveling as well as the time skip, etc.

Now I will say right now that my unit will only end up with two of the girls as they are my favorite two in the game and one of them I feel I can do a lot with even more so after a scene in a doujin I read that even before it got translated I had a good idea of what was happening.

I will NOT be giving my unit anymore girls, I have an idea on certain couples already but I will take suggestions for others.

For the most part I will be trying to write the story in third person like the game but there will be some first person perspective as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the game Fire Emblem Awakening, its characters, the story, or anything else doing with the game.

This prologue will be on the short side as I started this late and will try to have Chapter 1 done before Sunday. But other than that I can't promise when the next update will come. Right now if it does well this story and a Zelda one (still need to pick which game) are my priority.

 **WARNING:** I will say right now that for this prologue one of the girls' scene is taken directly from the doujin I mentioned. This is far darker than anything I have typed before but be assured it is the only time in this story something like this will happen.

Prologue: Dark & Light (working title for chapter)

One certain dark sorceress was walking down a path at the army's current location minding her own business when she heard someone call out to her from behind.

A burly soldier was being followed by five others with smirks on their faces the one in front spoke out "Are you the sorceress that we've heard about?" He asked as he looked over her body perversely "For you to head into battle in attire like that…it looks like the rumors are very true indeed." He finished saying as they all chuckled

The one being looked at merely sneered her eyes at them thinking to herself 'Ah…could this be…?'

 **MATURE SUBJECT SKIP TO END OF SECTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE**

Minutes later

She was now sitting on the ground with her body being used for their enjoyment. One was in front of her fucking her, two were using her hands, as three others finished undressing. One of them stepped forward and grabbed her head forcing his member into her mouth "Make sure you suck on it properly!"

Holding back her emotions she imagined herself anywhere else as she thought to herself '…If I wanted to, I could kill all these men with my spells in an instant, but…but if I did that. I'd have to deal with that man as well…' She thought to herself darkly. 'As much power as I possess I don't think I could handle him and his second in command'

Suddenly one of the men yelled out "Ah…can't hold it!" Suddenly the four men came, two of them covering her breasts, the other two in her mouth and pussy. The man in front smiled "You're pretty good, you know that? I ended up coming inside."

She sat there in silence. 'Hurry up and end this…' She thought to herself looking down.

One of the men who had been waiting stepped forward "Next is my turn right?"

Then one of the others did too "Wait I was next right?"

The first man grunted "Fine then, I'll be using this hole then."

She showed no visible surprise as she was lifted. Then suddenly she was penetrated in both of her holes as she yelled out. Minutes later they all finished covering her body and filling her holes.

 **END OF RAPE**

Now finished they got dressed once more as the main man spoke once more "Ahh, that felt good. This army is great, huh?" He looked back at her once more "We're counting on you next time!" They all laughed as they walked off.

Once she was finally alone she let her tears fall as she thought to herself "I wish someone would save me from this…"

Elsewhere at the same time

One meek girl was smiling as she had just finished her dance in her theater troupe when she was approached by a man who looked to be a noble "That was quite the performance you gave young lady." He said with a smile on his face.

She looked down unsure of herself "D-do you think so…? I thought it was terrible. I missed so many steps, I think I almost fell over at least once or twice…" She kept going on until the man held up his hand.

"Think nothing of the sort I was captivated the whole time, I didn't look away even once till you were finished." He looked her over smiling "Tell me, why do you stay at a place such as this? I could take you to live with me if you'd wish. You would always be taken care of and no longer have to travel everywhere with this troupe."

The girl looked away nervously "A-actually I am fine with where I am at. Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready to leave." She turned to leave when the man grabbed her wrist "U-um excuse but that hurts and I already said I need to go."

The man's smile had dropped she noticed when she finally looked up "Such a terrible woman you are. I offer you a nice place at my home and you don't even think about it, but now you don't get a choice." He snarled as he tried to pull her along with him

She started to cry out when she could get free "No! Help! Someone help!" She pulled and pulled now on the verge of tears as she heard a grunt of pain and suddenly she was freed as she fell on the ground and she heard a deep gruff voice.

"I believe the lady said no." She looked up to see a buff dark man with an eye patch over his right eye who looked over to her and offered his hand "Are you ok?"

She accepted his hand and nodded "Yes, thank you very much for helping me."

He shook his head "It was no problem; I do have to say I agree with him on your dancing skills though. I think anyone who watched you dance would be reenergized in a moment"

She looked down at the praise "I-if you say so."

He rubbed the back of his head "Which is why I have an offer for you but unlike this oaf" he clarified by lightly kicking the noble on the ground "You are free to refuse. I have an army and was curious if you would like to join us."

The girl looked at the noble and this time actually thought about the offer after this man had saved her "If I may ask a question first sir what is your name?"

He smiled at her and laughed loudly "I never did tell you my name did I?" He put his hand out once more to shake hers "It's Basilio."

Chapter End

Man I gotta say it feels good to be writing again. Now as said before I will try to have chapter 1 up before I go back to work on Monday. Anyone who has played this game will probably know who the two girls are that will be with Robin. Another thing for anyone interested in the second part I got it from the Fire Emblem wiki and just expanded how I thought it could have happened. Well till next time guys. Oh and one more thing I was wondering if anyone who is good at drawing would be willing to make me a cover for this story. If you are and I like it I will let you pick a pairing if it is with people I haven't yet. Ja ne

Dansama92


End file.
